


Quiet Respite

by AvianAtrocities



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/AvianAtrocities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog enjoys the relative silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluff ficlet while I wait for the game to go live. Dedicated to my pal Mekia, happy birthday you shithole.

Junkrat was noisy. He’d crack jokes, mock others, cackle almost incoherently at times when his lovingly-crafted explosives worked as intended. When his mouth wasn’t taking jabs at others or prattling on about one thing or another, the ruckus made by the rest of him. His leg creaked, his arm squeaked, his armaments jingle-jangle-jingled as he hobbled merrily around. So, Junkrat was always making noise. One couldn’t be too surprised, Roadhog supposed. After all, he was a rat, not a mouse.

But the only noise Rat was making at the moment was rusty snoring and the quiet clink of his mechanical leg as he twitched in his sleep. The lanky man was passed out on top of Roadhog, face down and drooling slightly as he slept on top of the bigger man’s stomach, rhythmically rising and falling as Hog breathed slowly, dangerously close to nodding off himself. He shifted slightly, pulling a rather flat pillow out from under his back, moving it instead to pad his head. Junkrat gave a small whine of protest in response to the movement, but after adjusting his perch on Pig’s stomach, he fell back into relative silence. Roadhog gave a short grunt of amusement, taking a moment to drag his thumb across Junkrat’s lip, removing the thread of drool that had been dangling there haphazardly for the past hour. He wiped it on the bedsheet before running his thick fingers through the wild mess of the other man’s hair. Jamison stirred again, muttering something about blood and soot in his sleep, and a smile that might have been called gentle (had he not been well-known as a homicidal bomber) spread across his face.

Roadhog let out a pleased rumble, stroking his partner’s head for a little while longer. Remembering something suddenly, his touch left the tawny man’s hair, taking his prosthetic arm in his hands. A gentle twist and the metal arm popped off, carefully laid aside on the nightstand before he struggled to do the same with the other prosthetic. It was a little difficult in their current position, Roadhog grumbled to himself as he gingerly rolled Junkrat over in order to reach the limb.

“What’re ya doin’… with me bum leg,” a sleepy question drawled from the smaller man.

“…Go back to sleep,” rumbled Roadhog’s gruff reply. He finally pried the peg leg off, and after setting it out of harm’s way, he plopped the palm of his hand on Junkrat’s stomach, rubbing circles in his flesh as he lulled the other back to unconsciousness.

He was satisfied once the mumbling returned to snoring, and with both hands cradling the smaller Junker, he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
